Ghost or Zombie?
Go to the outdoor lobby in the Collapsed Halls and investigate the site of the foul resurrection ritual. Quest Objective * Investigate Vlad's resurrection Dialogs ; Request : Angela: Castiel, were you able to decipher everything? : Castiel: Ah, you're back. Yes, without too much trouble. : Frantz: Really? Then what did the clockmaker's memo say? : Castiel: He was performing some repair work as the barrier was cast. It seems he witnessed the resurrection ritual Vlad's men had performed in the outdoor lobby. : Frantz: Resurrection? : Castiel: Yes, he wrote that a group of necromancers brought a foul creature to life right there in the courtyard. : Angela: So more like a zombie than a ghost. Or a ghost-zombie! Wait... can zombies be ghosts or vice-versa? We could ask him. What's the ghost-zombie's name? : Castiel: According to the record, the monster called himself Curtis the Third. : Frantz: ...The same Curtis the Third who Vlad killed 300 years ago? : Castiel: Yes. : Angela: Why did he resurrect someone he killed 300 years ago? Was Lord Curtis really his ally? : Castiel: It... also said that Lord Curtis cursed the name of another man. : Angela: That must be Heo. The one Nadia mentioned, right? : Frantz: Castiel, what happened to the clockmaker? Would we be able to speak with him? : Castiel: I don't think you can. It seems like he's out of his mind. He's here, physically.... It's like his soul has departed his body. : Frantz: ...Okay. Well, let's search the outdoor lobby in the Collapsed Halls. Maybe we'll be able to find out more. : Angela: But we can't go there - it's blocked by a seal. : Frantz: However, Poison's husband promised to repair the Demon Gear. If we activate it, we may be able to get in. ; Accept : Angela: Let's see if he's done yet. ; Decline : Angela: Wait. What if we get possessed too? No way - I'm staying here. You go check it out. ; Completion : Castiel: It's hard to believe that Lord Curtis was actually resurrected... : Frantz: Motivations notwithstanding, Vlad succeeded. : Tude: Is it really possible to summon the soul of a dead person? : Angela: I've heard about the resurrection ritual, but... I've never seen anything like this. : Castiel: What was Vlad's relationship with Lord Curtis? Why would he do this after 300 years? : Tude: Some people can't let go of a grudge, I guess. : Frantz: ... But it's possible that Vlad isn't the one who did this. : Castiel: Huh? What do you mean? Vlad is the only person who would do this... : Frantz: As he fell, he said he'd cut someone's heart out. : Angela: Oh - I think that was Mr. Heo or something. Weird name. Doesn't it sound like an exclamation? Like "Hey-ooooo!" or "Hey, ho!" : Castiel: Huh? Heo... Is that really a name? : Frantz: I found his name in a few from the Library. It was about a doctor and his wife from the Orient. : Castiel: That means Heo was alive 300 years ago, right? There is no way he's still alive... : Frantz: If he's powerful enough to resurrect others, he may have found a way to keep himself alive as well. Vlad has been alive for more than one thousand years... : Frantz: I've heard the name three times already since I came here. He's got something to do with this whole mess. : Castiel: Okay. I'll research Heo and his history. Actually... some of the stories about Curtis Castle didn't make sense. : Castiel: The relationship between Lord Curtis and Vlad was vague. Why would Vlad kill everyone in this town? Maybe Mr. Heo holds the key. Scenes Clock Room ; After activating the repaired clock on the wall : Poison's Husband: Heave ho! : Poison's Husband: Bye bye! Outdoor Lobby ; Upon finding the red magic circle : Angela: Hold on, what's this magic barrier on the floor? : Tude: Is this the remnant of the resurrection spell? : The door bursts open. : Tude: What is this sound? : Frantz: That is... : Angela: Oh! : Lord Curtis: Who are you? How dare you set foot... into my castle! : Tude: Who is that? : Angela: How did he hide there when he's so big? : Lord Curtis: How dare you come here when you're not even invited? Where are all the guards? : Frantz: Did you just say this is your castle? This place has been ownerless for 300 years. Who are you? : Lord Curtis: What are you talking about? Where do you think you are? I'm Lord Curtis and this castle was named after me! : Tude: Lord Curtis? But you're a monster! : Angela: Besides, he's been dead for 300 years. What's that then? : Lord Curtis: How dare you whisper to each other in front of me! I can't tolerate this anymore! I'll end your life right here, right now! : Frantz: Wait! I have a question. : Lord Curtis: Too late! : Note: At the time of this writing (before Requiem update), Frantz's final line of dialog in the second scene is barely readable due to auto-skipping. ; After battle : Lord Curtis: Arrrrgh! This anger... This pain... You... How dare... : Frantz: This is... : Lord Curtis: If.... you didn't come here, my son would be... Or rather, I should have burned you at the stake along with him! : Tude: You're not talking to us, are you? What are you trying to say? : Angela: This must be the resurrection skill. It looks like someone put Lord Curtis' soul in the monster's body. : Angela: The spell must have left him disoriented. : Frantz: Could it be that Vlad did this too? Wha : Lord Curtis: Arrrrgh! Audrey... My daughter! Lucifelt! Is anyone out there? Guard! Where are the guards!